Forever and Always
by drtgaf
Summary: I want you forever, forever and always, Through the good and the bad and the ugly, We'll grow old together, Forever and always. AU Finchel. Char death. Please R


**A/N: Hey all! Here is a short one-shot. It's based on the song Forever and Always. It's kind of depressing, but I had to write it. I know it's been done. And I know it's been done with this song. I just hope that I could add an extra spin to it. This is my first one-shot, but not my first story. Please R&R! I do not own Glee or this song. **

_"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called"_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt." Rachel greeted on her phone.

"Hey, diva. What's up?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you had heard from Finn lately." She questioned.

"Um, no. I haven't heard from him since lunch. Why?"

She sighed. "We had a date at Sardi's. He was supposed to be there about two hours ago. I left thinking he might be at the apartment, but he isn't."

"Maybe he got hung up at work." Kurt offered.

"Yeah, no. He always calls whenever he's going to be late." She said twirling the end of her hair.

"Well, don't worry about it too much. Just call around. Maybe he's with Puck or somebody."

"I hope so. Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and thought for a minute. _Where could he be?_

She went through her contacts calling anyone that might have heard from him. They all responded with a "No" and "Why, is something wrong?" She was beyond worried. Something was definitely wrong. She could feel it.

She paced around the apartment for a while. Calling his cell every once in a while.

Then the phone started ringing.

It was an unknown number. She decided to answer.

"Hello. Is this a Ms. Rachel Berry?"

"Yes." She said slowly.

"Hi. I'm calling from the Metropolitan Hospital Center." Her heart stopped. "We have a Mr. Finn Hudson here. You are his fiancée, right?"

"Yes." Again slowly.

"It seems that there was an accident. You might want to come." That could not be good.

"Okay."

"Alright. We'll see you soon."

For such a grim situation, the lady seemed calm and almost comforting. She must've been trained that way.

Rachel didn't give that too much thought as she crammed her feet into her shoes and grabbed her purse.

She ran all the way downstairs and out to the street. She hailed a cab and told the driver where to go.

As she was riding through the busy streets of New York, all she could think about was last December.

_He grabbed her hand and led her over to the picnic blanket set up in their apartment._

_It was set up just like she had it for their first date. Complete with the airplane cups._

_They sat down and he poured their cosmos. _

_It was perfect. It was all for their three year anniversary. Or so she thought._

_They were done with their meals when he suggested they go for a walk through the city and maybe even to the nearby park. _

_They walked around that park for what seemed like hours. He finally pulled her over to the side of the bridge._

_He got down on his knee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little black box._

_"We have been through a lot, Rachel. Some stuff, I didn't think we could come back from. But we did. It just made us that much stronger. I just…" He let out a nervous laugh. He still had problems when it came to finding the best way to say stuff. What came out of his mouth next was a surprise to both Rachel and himself._

_"I want you forever and always. Through all the good things and the bad things. I want to grow old together. So, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"_

She glanced down at the ring on her left finger. It was the same ring he had proposed with in high school. She loved it just like she did back then. Maybe even more.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the cab pulled up to the hospital entrance. Rachel paid the driver and ran into the building. She went right to the front desk. She told the receptionist what was going on and who she was. The receptionist led her down what felt like a million hallways.

When they got to his room, Rachel rushed to his bedside. He was hooked up to all kinds of wires. She held his hand. He wasn't responding to her. The receptionist told her to wait and she'd go get the doctor.

A few minutes passed and then the doctor entered.

He told her that Finn had been in a car accident. A drunk driver was involved. Finn's car was totaled. The doctor told her that it didn't look good. Rachel sobbed upon hearing those words.

The doctor said that Finn would wake up soon and that she should prepare to say goodbye when that happened. The doctor left Rachel in the room to think about what was about to happen.

She decided that she should call Kurt and Puck. Oh and his mother. They needed to know so they could come and say goodbye. She wasn't sure how she made it through those conversations. She figure Burt and Carole probably wouldn't make it.

As she hung up her last call, she saw his hand move. She grabbed it.

"Finn? Baby? Come on, wake up." She watched as his eyes fluttered open. She kissed his forehead. "Hey, baby." She held her tears back.

She explained to him what had happened. He asked how he was doing. If he would be okay or not. She told him that it wasn't good.

He reassured her that everything was going to be okay. He told her that they were going to get married next month. They were going to have kids and grow old together, just like they always wanted to.

"We'll have a girl just like you." He told her.

"No, a boy just like you." She said trying to give into his fantasy. "And we'll name him Chris after your father." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah. And we'll buy a big house. And we'll live there for the rest of our lives." He said.

They talked and talked about everything that they were going to do in the future.

Puck and Kurt arrived shortly. Kurt was in tears and she could tell the Puck was holding his own tears back. She filled them in on what was going on.

The doctor came back in to check on Finn. He pulled Rachel out of the room leaving Finn with his brother and best friend.

The doctor told her that it wouldn't be long. She asked how long. He said that Finn maybe had an hour.

Rachel thought quickly and had an idea. She rushed to the nurses' station and asked them if they could get the chaplain to come to Finn's room. A nurse left to go get him.

Rachel reentered the room, this time with the chaplain and a couple nurses.

She sat on the side of his bed as the chaplain read through the verses. She watched as Puck let his tears finally fall. Even the nurses were crying at the sight.

When he asked for her vows, Rachel said, "I want you forever and always. Through the good times and the bad times. We'll grow old together. And we'll remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always."

As she finished up, she noticed that his heart rate had slowed down so much.

The chaplain wasn't going to ask him for his vows, but Finn insisted.

He said, "I love you forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."

The chaplain soon pronounced them husband and wife. She kissed him and he tried with all his might to kiss her back. He was getting weaker. She knew it.

A few seconds of silence passed and then his breaths became shallow. She kissed him once more, putting all her love into it.

Then, he flat lined. The nurses then intervened followed by the doctor.

Rachel watched as they tried to save her fia-husband. She leaned up against the wall for support until Puck came over and held her.

They tried their hardest, but they weren't able to save him. The doctors soon shut off all of the machines and left the room.

Kurt and Puck said their goodbyes and then left Rachel with her husband.

She laid down on the bed next to him and whispered, "I'll love you forever and always."

_"I'll always love you, forever and always."_


End file.
